1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to material handling systems and, more particularly, to the structure of a storage and retrieval system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Material handling systems such as, for example, automated storage and retrieval systems, cycle storage items to storage locations (e.g. shelves of a storage rack) in a storage array of an automated warehouse or store. Storage racks with dynamically allocated storage locations may expect to be subject to a higher number of load cycles during a life span/term of the automated storage and retrieval system, because of the higher usage rate of each potential storage location, when compared to conventional storage racks (where storage locations are fixed at predetermined locations of the shelves). Conventional storage structures have generally neglected fatigue concerns, and to the limited extent fatigue loads have been incorporated into the design of the conventional storage structure, such loads appear to be related to gross storage loads on the structure, rather than loading from automation (e.g. loads from automated material handlers with various payloads traversing the storage structure or payload transfer actions).
Also, conventional automated storage and retrieval systems may provide for the scanning of items after a seismic or other event that may cause movement of the stored items. Automation may be used to determine the position of the affected storage items so that the items can be moved to their correct positions. Generally, this scanning is done to facilitate recovery of the automated storage and retrieval system once the automated storage and retrieval system is shut down as a result of the seismic or other event.
It would be advantageous to have a storage structure that incorporates fatigue considerations with respect to loading from automation of the automated storage and retrieval system. It would also be advantageous to have a storage structure that facilitates maintaining operation after a seismic or other event that may cause movement of the stored items.